Dominance
by CelticInTheAU
Summary: Jacob is claiming what is rightfully his. She has a few things to say about it though.  sucky summary . LPOV. Blackwater. Definately M rated. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Six years. It's been six long years since he broke my heart. Not that I haven't been happy or with another since then. Hell, call me a freakin' hooker; I've had that many one night stands.

But there were nights where I went too far, in my drunken or drugged haze. Nights I wish I could either forget, or go back and relive, just to change their endings and do them the right way.

I could list all those who I have been with, but we'd be here for hours. One thing I can say though, is that I have been with the whole pack – minus Seth, cause that's just wrong on so many levels – imprinted guys and all. Even Sam.

Embry, Collin, Brady... hell, even Quil were all understandable. They were all single and looking for fun. Quil just wanted a part of a body that was not his hand.

Paul and Jared... well, they were actually drunk threesomes, thanks to their girls. Rachel hit on me, not the other way around, and I soon received a thorough _fucking_ from Paul, and Rachel... she was pretty damn talented too. Jared and Kim were a sweeter couple, but damn, they know their stuff!

Sam was a random occurrence. Phased back, saw each other naked and got caught up in the moment.

Jake... Jake was just a mistake, on both our parts. We were both so angry that day...

_**Flashback**_

"I get it Lee! He hurt you! But you know he couldn't help it." Jake grabbed me by my shoulders, looking into my eyes. "Move on, Leah."

I couldn't help the growl that built in my chest. "Don't fucking tell me what to do, Jacob Black!"

"Just get over it, Leah! Five years have passed already. Move. The fuck. On." We were staring so intently into each other's eyes, we were unaware that we were slowly moving closer and closer, until soon our breaths were hitting each other's faces.

"I don't... don't want to get over it," I stuttered as our noses brushed together.

"Lee," he groaned, and I think it was supposed to be a groan of exasperation, but I never found out as I crashed my lips against his. We began grabbing at each other's shoulders, trying to get closer, teeth, lips and tongues clashing together.

He growled into my mouth as I felt him lace his fingers into my hair, my arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer as I moaned loudly.

"Jake," I gasped out as I pulled back for air. I felt as he moved his hands, skimming them down my back, lightly cupping my ass.

"This is so wrong," I heard him murmur as he gripped me harder lifting me up and coaxing me to wrap my legs around his waist. I held onto him tight until I felt my balance return, before tucking my face into the crook of his neck, kissing and biting at his warm russet skin.

"I don't fucking care," I said, punctuating my sentence with a sharp bite to his neck. "You started this, so you're gonna end it."

He ground his hips aggressively into mine, and I could feel his hardening erection pressing against the spot between my legs – my skirt had ridden up as he lifted me.

"Do you see me stopping?" he growled into my ear, and I felt my panties soak with arousal. I rocked against him as our lips sought each other's again, kissing frantically and roughly as he backed me against the wall, my head falling back with a loud 'thump'.

"Fuck, Jake!" I bit into his shoulder hard as I tightened my legs around him, feeling his cock brushing my soaking core, only the thin layers of his cotton shorts and my panties separating us. He let out a loud growl and pulled back slightly, smirking as he reached beneath my skirt and ripped my panties away from me, his smirk growing when he heard my gasp.

Pressing me harder into the wall, I heard him drop his shorts to the ground, teasing my soaking lips with the tip of his erection as his lips found mine again, kissing me hard as he suddenly thrust into me, throbbing inside my drenched pussy. I all but screamed out his name in pleasure as he filled me to the hilt, stretching me in ways I had thought to be impossible.

"You think I didn't notice?" My nails dug into the skin of his back as his teeth tugged harshly on my lower lip.

"N...notice what?" Nails digging deeper as thrusts became harder and more precise.

"You fucking my _whole_ pack." The packs merged back together not too long after the battle with the Italian leeches, and Jake was alpha of everyone – with me as his beta – which was a complete and total surprise, even to me.

"You are _my_ beta; mine to control, mine to confer with; mine to dominate." His lips moved to my ear, whispering huskily. "Mine to fuck."

The moan that left my lips was huge, but not as huge as the almost earth-shattering orgasm which rocked my body, my juices squirting everywhere as I shook and shuddered in Jake's arms.

"These orgasms are _mine!_" I cried out loudly as his teeth sank into my neck, marking me as his. Stars and fireworks burst behind my eyelids, my legs tightening around Jake's waist as I clenched hard on his cock.

Jacob pulled back from my neck, looking deep into my eyes. His were full of lust and hunger; black with desire.

With every second spent looking into his orbs, his thrusts got harder and deeper as I grew wetter around him.

"I'm yours." His tip rammed against my spot, my legs beginning to quake once more. "I'm yours, Jacob Black."

Our lips connected as he moved one hard to my hair, fisting it tightly, as the other rested on my hip, his fingers digging into my skin.

"J-Jake." I shivered as a second orgasm rushed through my veins, my eyes rolling to the back of my head as I felt him tensing, before the sensation of his warm seed filling me overtook my body. I slackened against him, panting for breath as I pressed kisses all over his sweaty skin.

"Fuck, Leah." A growl rumbled through his chest as both his hands took hold of my ass, before walking us down to his room. He tossed me unceremoniously onto the bed, and watched as I bounced, his hand curled around his glistening cock as he pumped it hard.

I moved back onto the bed, resting my back against the head-board as I slowly removed the remainder of my clothes, enraptured by the sight of Jacob tugging and stroking himself. I don't know quite when came over me, but my hands made their way south, two fingers rubbing my pulsing clit hard as I thrust three in and out of me at a rapid pace.

"It's my hand you're imagining, isn't it?"

Jacob's eyes snapped from my dripping core to my face, a soft rumble echoing in his small bedroom as he growled.

"Always. It's always been your hand, your mouth, your perfect fucking body wrapped around me. I want to **always** pound into you. I want you, Leah."

His words helped the coil in my stomach grow tighter.

"I want to taste you," I blurted out as I curled my fingers, hitting my g-spot perfectly, the pleasure proving to be overwhelming as I squirted everywhere, soaking the sheets as my orgasm gushed forth, Jacob's name spilling from my lips.

"Fuck, get your ass over here then." I could see the muscles in his legs tensing as his hand moved faster over his impressive length.

I hurried to the end of the bed, my body still shaking from my powerful orgasm. I reached the foot of his bed, sitting on my knees as I rested one hand on his right thigh, my right hand joining his in pumping him as I closed my lips around his tip.

My hand tightened around him as our fingers laced together, my tongue running over his slit, tasting the leaking precum, moaning loudly. I felt as his other hand returned to my hair, removing our hands from his base as he gently pushed down on my head. I took him in deeper, moaning as he hit the back of my throat, growling low around his cock, coaxing him closer to the edge.

"Leah!" His own growl tore through the air as his warm essence filled my mouth. I pulled my lips back, swallowing deeply before cleaning his gorgeous cock off. Sitting up on my knees, I cupped the back of his neck, pulling his lips to mine, kissing him deeply, my other hand running over his chest, dragging my nails over his pecs and down his abs.

His tongue pressed between my lips, thrusting inside my mouth, tasting every corner. We both moaned into the kiss, our hands scrambling for any inch of skin we could touch, our chests crushing together.

I pulled back to breathe, feeling his lips moving to my neck, down to my breasts. I held his head to me as a million and one thoughts ran through my mind, becoming a messy jumble of feelings. His head lifted, his lips returning to mine as he sighed, whispering low.

"I love you, Lee."

I froze. My mouth agape, my eyes wide, my hands stilled in his hair, the strands still wrapped around my fingers. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I looked into his eyes, seeing nothing but pure, unadulterated love shining back at me.

"But... but you have Nessie." I had all but spat her name out, finding that the demon spawn was ruining my happiness yet again. He just looked back at me, the hurt clear in his eyes. I couldn't bear to look into his chocolate orbs any longer. I let go of him completely, biting my lip hard as I hurriedly dressed back into my clothes. Tasting blood from biting my lip so hard, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, before running out of the house, not letting the tears fall, never looking back.

That was four weeks ago, and things have been tense. Not just between Jacob and myself, but in the whole pack. It's like they knew something was wrong, but were too scared to ask it. Their being scared didn't deter them from openly staring at the both of us when they thought neither of us were looking. A couple of times I had even caught them whispering low while shooting surreptitious looks my way; I shut them up with a short, sharp slap to the back of their heads.

If by chance Jacob and I were in a room alone together, or we happened to find each other patrolling at the same time, I would run. It hurt to even acknowledge his presence.

It was my own fault, really. I let myself get caught up in the moment, caught up in the passion. I _knew_ he had an imprint, yet I continued. I _knew_ he wouldn't stay with me after we fucked, but yet I continued. But his confession of love came as a surprise; it was so unexpected and out there... I bet he just said it to try and make the situation sound better. I convinced myself of this every day. That it was all my fault for falling for Jake in the first place, for allowing myself to be so stupid.

It all came to a head today though. After running a routine patrol with Embry – admittedly flirting with him through the mind-link for most of the night – Jacob phased in for his run, a solo one, catching the tail end of my thoughts as Embry phased out.

_Why couldn't it have been Embry?_

_Why couldn't what have been Embry?_ Jake's voice filled my mind, and my eyes broke from the figure of a now-human Embry walking into his house; the house where I should be joining him, sans clothes. I whipped my head around before growling at Jacob,

_What's it to you? You _used_ me, Black. You have a loving, adoring imprint back at leech-manor. Yet you fucked me, claim me to be yours and then don't even fight to get me back!_

_I have been fighting, Leah. You're just too blind and caught up in your hatred of me to notice._

_And how do you suppose you've been fighting then?_ I phased back, quickly throwing the dress that was tied around my ankle on. I watched as he phased back too, pulling on the regulation cut-offs, before taking my hand in his, pulling my body flush against his.

"I fought, Leah," he whispered, kissing the side of my neck. I tried to pull back, remove myself from his arms and his touch, but he had caged me to him. "If you were paying a single ounce of attention, Lee, you would know that the imprint with Ness -"

"What, it just magically disappeared overnight? That she realized you had fucked me and no longer wanted -" My words were cut off as Jake roughly kissed me. His taste and presence was consuming me, encompassing me, and I could do nothing but stand there, stock-still. I wanted to kiss him back, but I wanted to hear the truth, hear it from his lips before I gave into his dominating ways; gave myself to him completely.

"The imprint with Ness," he tried again, breathing against my lips. "Never existed to begin with."

**There will be a second part to this, just be patient. This is a piece I've been trying to write for months... I think I started it back in June. But here's the end result, and I hope you enjoy. Put this [or me] on alerts for the next part – I hope to have it up within the next couple of weeks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long wait, everyone. I live in Australia and I'm sure you've been hearing about all the bad weather my country has received lately. I joined up to write for Fandoms4Floods to raise money for those affected by it, which took up most of my time earlier in the year. Then came the Japanese Tsunami, and I put my efforts into writing a piece for the Fandom4Tsunami compilation. And then of course there is the killer - school. It's been driving me crazy, and I've been focusing the rest of my time on my original project. **

**They may sound like terrible excuses, but I truly am sorry. RL tends to kick you when you're already down. ****But here it is. The second and final part to "Dominance".**

**Hope you enjoy.**

"What?" I looked at Jake, my brow furrowing as I took in his features, looking for signs of him not telling the truth. I was confused beyond all reasoning. _He never imprinted on her?_ "How?"

I watched as he brought his hand up, scratching the back of his neck as his eyes moved to the ground. "I... uhh... imprinted on someone else, someone better suited to me. But," he sighed, bringing his gaze up to mine. "I was scared, so I didn't mention it. I thought you hated me... like you hated everyone else. Bella saw, and went along with it... as did the rest of the Cullens."

"So you mean to tell me that these past two years, you've been lying, causing more heartbreak? That we could have given this a shot?" I was unaware that I was crying until Jacob brushed the traitorous tears from my cheeks. "How dare you."

"How dare I? I never wanted to hurt you, Leah, to break you more. I wanted to be the guy that Sam never was. I wanted to be the one to hold you each time you cried, made you laugh, and be the one who you came running to whenever you got scared. I was scared though, that I'd be the one making you cry, making you run away in fear. It's always been you, Lee. Since day one."

"Why?" I choked out, wanting so much to be held by Jake, but needing to get all the answers.

"What do you mean?" His hand cupped my cheek, thumb stroking my skin lightly.

"Why me?" I whispered again, turning my gaze downwards, feeling his hand dropping from my cheek.

I heard him sigh deeply, before warm arms encased my body, holding me close. "I've always loved you, Leah. Since I was in elementary school and you started junior high, I knew you'd be the one for me. I was a kid, yes; but I've been crazy about you for years."

"So... when did you...?" I bit my lip, my hands running gently up and down his chest.

"When Bella gave birth, you know how I came charging out of the house?" I nodded. "It was then. I lifted my gaze to look at you and Seth, but you were all I could think of once my eyes locked onto you. You tied me down, Leah Clearwater. That was the day you took ownership of my heart."

I blushed bright red, hating myself suddenly for throwing myself at everyone else while Jake kept quiet about the imprint, his heart most likely breaking with each flash of a memory he got send through the telepathic link.

"I'm so-" I gasped deeply, the tears running hard down my cheeks as sobs built in my throat. "I'm so sorry, Jake."

I heard a growl from deep within his chest as he clutched my body close to his, and I looked up, biting my lip, honestly scared.

"You didn't know," he spoke slowly, as if battling to keep the beast within him. "But you do now. A single slip up, Leah..."

He lifted my chin, looking deep into my eyes. His own orbs shone with possession, lust and ownership as he held onto me tighter. I knew what he was trying to say, and my heart raced as my core got slick with arousal as hit words hit deep. I felt his fingers tugging at my dress, trying to pull the straps down my arms but I stopped him by pressing my hands atop his. "Not yet."

A growl permeated the air around us as his arms tightened around my body. He crushed me against his chest as his fingers ripped at the material. "I am Alpha here, Leah. I am in control. You do as I say."

Whimpering softly at his dominating tone, I found myself submitting to his words, allowing his large hands to strip me of my clothing. I soon stood before him, naked, my juices dripping down my thighs as I watched him breathe in my scent. My thighs rubbed together, creating the friction I desired as he ripped his clothes from his own body, before backing me against a nearby tree. The bark dug into my back as Jake pushed hard against me, his large hand cupping my thigh and pulling my leg to wrap around his waist, before his length sank into me.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I cried into the woods, my heart hammering against my chest as Jake pounded into me. His hand came up and tilted my head back, his lips right at my ear.

"No, it's Jacob fucking Black, and don't ever forget that." He punctuated the last sentence with a sharp thrust of his hips, driving me closer to the tree, and even closer to completion. Something about the way Jacob could work my body put me right on the edge from the first tender touch, even if it turned into ravenous fucking, like now.

"You're mine," Jacob growled as he continued to pound into me, my eyes closing tight as he caused my body to go wild with passion. The stirrings deep within me were key of my pending orgasm; one which I was trying to hold off as I wanted to bring him as much pleasure as I could.

"All yours," I whimpered out, bringing my other leg around his waist. He pulled me tight to his body, his hands gripping at my ass as he moved me back and forth over his length, lifting and dropping me, cries of pleasure falling from my lips.

"Cum for me, Leah. Right now." Jacob's words finished me off; my nails dug hard into his shoulders as my hips swivelled over his one last time, before I clamped down around his length, sobbing his name as wave upon wave of intense pleasure rocked right through me.

I clung to him as I shivered and shook, my orgasm seeming to last for hours. Two erratic pumps of his hips, and he spilled within me. "God, I love you."

The words made my breath hitch in my throat and tears to well in my eyes. Even though Jacob had explained what had happened, something still wasn't sitting right with me. As if he could read my mind, he cupped my cheek and wiped the stray tears from my eyes, before looking deeply into them.

"I mean it, Lee. I love you. I always have, and even without the imprint, I always will." I leaned forward, pressing my lips to his, not knowing how else to respond. We kissed slowly and tenderly before he laid me down on the grass, and made love to me.

It was perfect. Slow and passionate, but he still held his dominating side. I cried when we came together, my heart swelling as we clung to each other.

"I love you too, Jacob Black," I whispered as I felt him gather me into his arms. "And I think I always have."

Slowly, he carried me back to my place, where he took me straight up to the bathroom and ran a bath for us. Sweet, caring kisses were shared as we gently washed each other of the dirt and debris that we had collected as we rolled around on the forest floor. It was perfection at its finest.

After our tender moment in the tub, we dried off before heading into my bedroom, laying down under the sheet together. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what, Lee?" His fingertips ran along my spine, causing shivers to pass through me, my body breaking out into goosebumps.

"That you... imprinted on me... and that you love me?" My eyes were growing heavier with each word that slipped past my lips; something that did not escape Jake's attention.

"Sleep, Leah. I'm here now, and I'm never letting you go," he whispered, brushing his lips over the skin of my forehead as he pulled me closer into him. Our bodies aligned perfectly under the sheet.

"Just tell me."

I heard a soft chuckle before his mouth pressed to mine, words softly spoken against them. "I mean it, Leah Clearwater. I have loved you forever, and I will continue to love you forever."

"Freaky wolf-ness and all?"

He laughed again. "Freaky, dominating wolf in me and all, Lee."


End file.
